Dangerous Games
by NuttyScribbler
Summary: Selphie is sick of watching Irvine flirt in front of her and gets away with it. When she finally retaliates and does some seducing of her own, she gets into trouble and it's up to IRVY to save the day! R for swearing, violence and mild sexual conte.
1. Default Chapter

Dangerous Games – Part One  
  
By ghostwriter  
  
Ghostwriter15@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters as much as I want to own Squall.  
  
--------{@  
  
Selphie rolled her eyes upwards as Irvine wolf whistled to a passing blonde. He just had to flirt with every female they meet. Having romanced almost the entire female population in the Garden, he had now decided to broaden his horizons.  
  
Selphie never tried to restrain his freedom. She just lets him do whatever he liked. She thought that as long as her Irvy was happy, they'll be happy.  
  
The problem is she is not happy.  
  
The waitress came with their coffee. Setting the cups on the table, she smiled flirtatiously at Irvine. Grinning back, without taking her eyes off her, he reached out for a packet of sugar. His hand knocked his cup, spilling the dark liquid.  
  
'Oops, sorry,' he apologize as the waitress took a cloth from her apron and wiped the slopping fluid. 'Here, let me help you,' Irvine said seductively as he reached for the cloth. His hand rested on hers for a few seconds longer than necessary.  
  
Selphie felt a white hot fury surged up within her heart. She was stirring her coffee so violently as Irvine fondled the waitress's hand till it slopped onto her saucer.  
  
The waitress winked at Irvine before leaving to get him another cup of coffee. When she returned, she batted her eyelashes at the cowboy before setting his coffee down.  
  
It was all Selphie could do not to stand up and start hitting her like some monster.  
  
Instead, she stood up, looked coldly at Irvine before gracefully walked away.  
  
Irvine just waved at her and continued to flirt with the cute waitress.  
  
-------{@  
  
'I am so mad!' she yelled as she threw a cushion at the wall. Rinoa and Quitis exchanged knowing looks.  
  
'It isn't the first time, Selphie. It's just – Irvine,' Quitis said helplessly. Every time Selphie isn't happy with Irvine, she to throw everything within reach – from cushions to crystals.  
  
'So what if it's Irvine?' an enraged cry came. Quitis and Rinoa winced at the volume. [Boy, is she mad.]  
  
'Calm down, Selph.' Rinoa advised.  
  
'I CAN'T CALM DOWN!' she bellowed, her volume increased with every syllable. 'I just want to get out there and start hitting him. MEN!'  
  
'Did someone call for a guy?' Zell asked cheerfully as he entered the room. Rinoa and Quitis looked at Zell and shook their heads warningly. Zell looked dumbly at them.  
  
The next thing he knew, a large and fluffy cushion made contact with his face. Although the weight isn't much to hurt him, the force was enough to knock him over.  
  
'Get out!' Selphie screeched. 'No men are allowed in here now!'  
  
'Ok,' Zell yelled as he back out of the room. 'What's wrong with you? Your time of the month?'  
  
'GET OUT!!!'  
  
-------{@  
  
Everyone thinks that cute and innocent Selphie Tilmitt isn't capable of getting angry. But when she gets angry, no man can manage to escape alive. And Irvine will not be an exception.  
  
[Who does he think he is? How can he flirt in front of me? I am going to teach him a lesson he will never forget.] Selphie thought, narrowing her eyes.  
  
'Miss me, babe?' a silky voice greeted her. Irvine took of his hat as he slid into the chair next to her. 'I know you do,' he whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
Selphie could have swooned and forgiven him that instant. But what Irvine did next only made her angrier.  
  
He winked at a passing brunette. And the brunette waved and blew a kiss at him.  
  
[That's it!] Selphie mentally screamed. If he can flirt so can she.  
  
'Of course, Irvy. I'll always miss you,' she said sweetly. 'I'm getting lunch. Want anything?'  
  
'Anything, my love.'  
  
'Sure.' She stood up and made her way to the cafeteria line.  
  
Irvine looked at Selphie. She seemed different. [Oh, maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't pop the question yet] he thought absent mindedly.  
  
-------{@  
  
Selphie was practically boiling with rage as she left the table. But she smiled mischievously as she lined up behind a very cute guy. Now, what could an innocent girl like her be planning?  
  
-------{@  
  
Selphie came back and sat down beside Irvine. Still smiling, she began her lunch. Before long, Zell came and sat opposite her. He had forgotten all about this morning's tantrum when one very delicious hot dog stood in front of him.  
  
He looked happily at the hot dog with steam still coming from sausage, sandwiched between the bread. As he took the first bite, a ticklish sensation snaked up his leg.  
  
Then it was gone. Frowning, he reached out for his coke and took a sip. He practically choked when he saw the expression on Selphie's face.  
  
She was smiling at him flirtatiously and winked at him. Suddenly, something brushed against his leg again. Zell gave a strangled cry. He began to sweat as Selphie batted her long lashes seductively at him.  
  
[This is so not happening] he tried to convince himself. It can't be true. Selphie isn't flirting with him – is she?  
  
Irvine noticed the weird expression on Zell's face. His face was scrunched up weirdly and he was perspiring. And it isn't even hot.  
  
[Wait a minute] Irvine thought. [I know that look!] Turning to his left, he was shocked to find Selphie smiling. She looked at Zell as though he was a tasty morsel that she wants to ravish.  
  
[Hey, the only guy she is going to ravish is me] Irvine gritted his teeth at the thought. Purposely dropping his napkin, he excused himself and bent down as though he wanted to retrieve it. He lifted the table cloth and practically exploded when he saw what was happening.  
  
Selphie was rubbing her bare toe against Zell's leg.  
  
Angered, Irvine instantly doubled up. His head hit the table with a loud bang.  
  
'Irvy, are you alright?' Selphie asked in concerned voice. She couldn't help enjoying the fact that he had noticed the little scene underneath the table.  
  
'Fine, just dandy,' Irvine growled at no one in particular. 'He looked murderously at Zell before saying, 'Zell, mind coming with me for a minute?'  
  
Zell swallowed. He was torn between being confronted by and enraged and jealous Irvine or to continue being attacked by Selphie. 'Umm…sure.'  
  
'Good,' Irvine said, leaving the table and dragged Zell away out of the swinging cafeteria doors by the collar. Zell looked as though he was suffocating.  
  
Others looked at the two men with interest and amusement. Never had anyone seen Irvine looked so dangerous and murderous, even when they were fighting. If there was one thing he can't stand, it was a guy flirting with his girl.  
  
[Or his girl flirting with another guy] Irvine amended.  
  
Selphie felt sorry for Zell as Irvine dragged him out of sight. Maybe she shouldn't have used Zellie, but it was just his luck to be sitting there. If it was Squall, it would have been funnier. Irvine just can't go and drag his commander by the collar.  
  
No one noticed the smile on Selphie's face as she placed a forkful of salad into her mouth. Immediately she regretted it. It tasted bad. Knowing that Irvine will be taking a long time, she traded her tray for his.  
  
-------{@  
  
'What did you think you were doing, flirting with my girl?' Irvine thundered at the martial artist.  
  
They were in the men's toilet, where Irvine had unceremoniously dragged Zell into. After checking that all the cubicles are vacant, he had slammed Zell against the wall.  
  
Zell could easily have escaped, but the raw fury emanating from Irvine was just too strong. It petrified him like a snake petrifying a rabbit.  
  
'It's not my doing, I swear,' Zell stammered. 'I only love hot dogs, not girls!' he wailed.  
  
'Are you implying that my Selphie initiated it?' Irvine continued to roar at him.  
  
'Yes?' Zell's eyes darted around, looking for a way to escape. Irvine immediately whipped out a gun from behind him. 'My Selphie never flirts behind my back,' he informed him darkly.  
  
'Then I wonder what would you call her behavior in the cafeteria now,' a smooth voice came from behind.  
  
Irvine turned his head to see Seifer standing there with his two side kicks.  
  
'What do you mean?' he snarled the man turning his gun to aim at him.  
  
'You girlfriend is practically splattered all over Brad,' Seifer snickered. 'Maybe that is not your Selphie?'  
  
Irvine would have gladly pulled the trigger and would have if Squall had not appeared that moment.  
  
'What do you think you all are doing?' he hollered at them. He then proceeded to his SeeDs conduct lecture but Irvine just rushed past him. 'What is wrong with him?'  
  
He distinctly heard something that sounded like lover's tiff from Zell before sounds of shooting followed  
  
-------{@  
  
Irvine stormed into the cafeteria, eyes searching for a certain brown haired happy-go-lucky brunette. His keen eyesight spotted him immediately. As Seifer had said, Selphie was sitting beside Brad; In fact, she was practically in his lap!  
  
Irvine continued to watch as Brad leaned over and whispered something to Selphie which caused her to giggle girlishly. His hands, Irvine noted, were not where they were supposed to be. Brad had one arm around Selphie's shoulder and the other hand was gently stroking Selphie's lap.  
  
Brad was bad news, and the entire Garden knew it. His reputation for women was every bit as impressive as Irvine's. Irvine is popular with ladies because of his charm and sweet words. He always said it's an art to appreciate a lady's beauty.  
  
But Brad was a downright sleaze. The only thing that made women attracted to him was because he is handsome as well as rolling in money. And he is right now romancing his girl.  
  
Without thinking, Irvine took aim and fired three shots at their direction, effectively placing three holes in the thick oak table where they were sitting. Brad jumped and seeing an incensed Irvine, he instantly let Selphie go.  
  
'What do you think you are doing, fondling with my girl?' he asked coldly as he reached the table. Zell and Squall appeared at the cafeteria door. The entire room was silent. Every one could see that Irvine was hoping mad.  
  
Brad looked uncomfortably at Selphie then looked back at Irvine. Before he knew it, Selphie had leant onto him and was holding his hand. 'Oh Irvy, Brad here has just offered to take me to town to show me the happening places,' she said smoothly.  
  
If looks can kill, Brad would have been dead faster then you can say jealousy. Irvines gaze were meant to bore holes into steel and Brad definitely doesn't like the murderous look he is getting.  
  
'Errr…sure,' he said, his eyes never leaving Irvine's gun.  
  
'You are not going with him,' Irvine said. 'Says who? You don't own me. We aren't even together,' Selphie challenged. [No, you just grabbed my hand and kissed me] she added mentally. Sure, he never asked her but he assumed the feeling was mutual. 'I – ' he opened his mouth trying to come up with a retort.  
  
'That's enough,' Squall said, striding up to Irvine. 'You better come with me right now,' he said as he dragged Irvine out of the cafeteria. The last thing he saw was Brad putting his arm around Selphie and smiling triumphantly at him.  
  
Selphie could practically see steam coming from his ears. She winced inwardly when she felt Brad's arm snaking round her again. But she just smiled at him sweetly. She still needed him for the next show.  
  
-------{@  
  
AN: Hi, this is ghostwriter, and this is my first final fantasy ficcy. I hope you all will review it. If my memory serves me correct, I've uploaded it before. But nevertheless, do drop some comments in. 


	2. Part 2

Dangerous Games – Part Two  
  
By Ghostwriter  
  
Ghostwriter15@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters as much as I want to own Squall.  
  
--------{@  
  
'What the hell was going on in the cafeteria just now?' Squall demanded. Irvine just sat there glaring at the wall angrily while Zell just twiddled his thumbs whilst occasionally glancing nervously at Irvine. They had sat there in silence for the past five hours with the exception of muttering on Irvine's part. Squalls patience was starting to wear thin.  
  
'You start talking or no hotdogs for the rest of the week,' he ordered, pointing at Zell.  
  
'What are you going to feed me then? The cafeteria only serves hotdogs,' Zell argued.  
  
'You can always eat the baby food the Rinny bought when she thought she was pregnant,' Squall remarked dryly. 'We still have a lot left. I'm sure our friend here,' he nodded in the brooding marksman's direction, 'will join you on your new diet since he acted just like one back in the cafeteria.'  
  
'That's unfair! He acted like one – not me!'  
  
'Enough!' Squall roared as he held up three fingers, 'Three! Two! –'  
  
'OKAY! Selph was acting really weird. She rubbed her toe against my leg during lunch. Then Irvine dragged me into the toilet and started to harass me. Then Seifer told us that Selphie was with Brad,' he blurted out. 'You know the rest.' The threat about no hotdogs is enough to make him do anything.  
  
'What is she playing at?' Irvine growled. Squall looked at him, not bothering to cloak his amazement. Irvine always told him he, Commander Leonhart was a dense as a rain cloud when it comes to the affairs of the heart. Look who's talking now.  
  
Squall started to laugh. He was roaring with laughter when Irvine looked at him severely. The look immediately made him sober up. 'My friend, she is trying to get you to be jealous,' he told him directly.  
  
'Jealous?' Irvine looked at him blankly. 'Why would she do that?'  
  
Squall mentally slapped himself mentally. 'Oh God. Lets see, when was the last time you told her you love her?' 'Err…' Irvine began, trying to recall something. Actually the truth was he never told her he loved her. No matter how he flirts, he never came outright to tell a girl he likes or loves her. But there was no way he was going to tell the two men.  
  
'So long that you forgot?' Squall said, incredulously. 'Not like you will tell Rinoa that,' Irvine snapped back. 'Wrong, I just told her again last night,' Squall said, blushing faintly. 'I use to never tell her, until one day she told me she wanted to break up, When I asked her why, she said its because I never told her that I love her. So I promised I'll tell her that every single day.'  
  
'But I thought she would understand,' Irvine argued. 'I mean, I call her Love, Sweetheart, Cutie and everything.' Zell snorted 'Don't you call every female in the Garden by those names?'  
  
'And anyway, action speaks louder than words,' Irvine finished, glaring at Zell. Squall and Zell looked at each other and burst out laughing again. 'I don't normally laugh like this but what you have told me in the last ten minutes is way too much,' Squall said. 'Irvine, I'll give you a letter of recommendation to become a comedian if you ever decide to leave the garden,' he added solemnly.  
  
'What's so funny?' Irvine asked, looking at them in bewilderment. Squall and Zell slapped their foreheads. 'You hit every girl you see, even when Selph is with you. Actually, Selph is basically giving you a taste of your own medicine,' Squall explained.  
  
'And you did not take it as graciously as she did,' added Zell. 'Come on; look at how you reacted when you saw Selph with Brad breath.'  
  
Irvine blushed slightly and tried to come up with a witty retort when a gong was heard. 'DINNER!' Zell yelled enthusiastically as he raced out of the office. 'Go and find Selphie and tell her you love her,' Squall advised Irvine. Irvine just sat there dumbly.  
  
'And that's an order,' Squall said curtly. Irvine immediately stood up and saluted and left the office.  
  
[That cowboy is so dense] Squall thought as he cracked up with laughter again. 'Honey, are you alright?' a soft but concerned voice reached his ears. He looked up and saw Rinoa walking up to him.  
  
'Why are you laughing like that? You never laugh,' Rinoa said suspiciously. She touched his forehead, 'Are you running a temperature.'  
  
'No, I'm fine. Do you know where Selphie is?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, I saw her in a really sexy get up thirty minutes. She said she is going to out with Brad.'  
  
Squall looked at her in horror before bolting out of his office.  
  
-------{@  
  
[Where can she be?] Irvine asked himself. [She's no where in the Garden.]  
  
Then he heard his name being called from behind. He turned to see Squall running after him.  
  
'Selphie went to town with Brad.' Squall said.  
  
There was a cloud of dust and Irvine was gone.  
  
-------{@  
  
Selphie moved mechanically around with Brad practically glued onto her. He was whispering lewd words into her ear but she was not really paying attention. Instead her eyes were scanning the crowd for the familiar cowboy hat.  
  
She stole a glance at her watch over Brad's shoulder. The screen read 10:45. She had waited the whole night with Brad breath and Irvine still had not shown up.  
  
There weren't many happening places in town. So even if Irvine had to search the entire town, it wouldn't have taken him all night.  
  
[Maybe he doesn't care after all] she thought sadly. The song ended and Selphie told Brad that she was tired and wants to get a drink. He smiled at her and said he will get it for her. He suggested she take a seat.  
  
He returned with a glass of what looks like punch. Still wrapped in her own thoughts, she took a sip of the colored liquid. Deciding she quite like the taste, she drained the entire glass. Grinning, Brad offered her another.  
  
After four glasses, her head begun to spin like a top. She had trouble seeing and couldn't walk in a straight line. 'Brad, I don't feel well. Can you take me back?' she asked her voice sounding weak to her ears.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was being gently guided to the door. Brad helped her into the car and got in himself. The rocking motion of the car sent her to sleep.  
  
She woke up when she felt hands on her waist. 'Irvy,' she mumbled, opening her eyes a little to see a blond trying to unzip her dress. 'What do you think you are doing, you jerk?' she demanded as she tried to struggle.  
  
'Showing you what fun is, little girl,' Brad said snidely as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
His mouth captured hers and bit her lips till she tasted blood. She struggled until she felt her wrist hit something. Still feeling weak, she slumped under Brad's weight. She cried Irvine's name and moaned as she felt hands under her shirt.  
  
They were large and rough, not like Irvine's slender ones, smooth from his handling with steel. Irvine's touch was pleasing and pleasurable but this was hurting. She moaned even louder as the hands began to squeeze her breasts.  
  
She had never had sex before and technically, she was still a virgin. Of course, Irvine made out with her very often and his hands often tend to wander.  
  
She assumed she wasn't sexy enough for him. He never seemed to want her even when she practically voiced out her permission. He always withdrew at the last moment.  
  
'Irvine, I'm sorry,' she whispered 'I really love you.'  
  
-------{@  
  
Irvine drove all around town looking for the missing couple. [No, they are not a couple] he amended. Suddenly, a familiar voice crying his name and sounds of moaning came through the speaker.  
  
Recognizing Selphie's voice, Irvine nearly went ballistic. By Gods, what was he doing to her? If anything happened to Selphie, he is going to put a bullet into Brad's brain. And personally, Irvine thinks he doesn't have a brain if he dared mess with his girl!  
  
He suddenly remembered that all SeeD cars have a chip in them, to enable more effective communication during mission. He immediately switched the panel on and located Brad's car. He cursed himself for forgetting that.  
  
'Hang on, Selph,' he yelled into the night hair. 'I am coming!' as he drove madly towards his love.  
  
-------{@  
  
  
  
  
  
Sigh…romantic neh? Please review it…I mean, tell me how you think. I know…Squall is so OOC so is Irvine for the matter. In fact, this entire story is so OOC!!! Argh! tears at my hair btw, OOC stands for out of character. Squall laughing like a hyena is very OOC. I cannot imagine it…Grumbles  
  
Lil Angel: Thanks. I think it's cute too. Personally, I always thought I was bad at humor.  
  
Amanda: Well, here's more!  
  
Anthena88: You really think so? Thank you so much!  
  
Ying Rui: Inasmuch as I would like to be a writer, I doubt I write well enough to be a best selling author.  
  
AMYANGEL: Of course. What makes guys think that we have limitless patience with them?  
  
Witch Baby: Thank you for offering, but I don't think it is necessary. This is only a three part story, and the ending is approaching. But thanks anyway. 


	3. Part 3

Dangerous Games – Part Three  
  
By Ghostwriter  
  
ghostwriter15@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters as much as I want to own Squall.  
  
Selphie felt her shirt being taken off, exposing her to the cold night air. A warm mouth clamped itself onto her neck and made its way down to her breasts. It clamped itself onto her right breast and began to suck.  
  
She tried to resist but her limbs felt like lead, refusing to respond to the commands her brain gives them. Brad began to kiss his way down to her navel. It was only a matter of time before he does it.  
  
Brad was totally enjoying himself. He was insanely jealous of Irvine. Not only did is Irvine far more popular with ladies, but he proved to be a better marksman as well. Stealing his girl will be the ultimate payback.  
  
'Irvine, where are you?' Selphie whimpered. 'I really want you to be my first.' She was crying by now.  
  
'Then I'll be,' a voice broke in.  
  
Brad felt cold metal making contact with the side of his head. Carefully, he averted his eyes to see a very angry cowboy pointing a gun at his head.  
  
'Get out,' his voice was cold and commanding. Brad slowly climbed off Selphie and stepped out of the car. His attention was temporarily diverted when Selphie moaned and called his name.  
  
Brad immediately seize the chance and knocked the gun out of Irvine's hands.  
  
Irvine was really mad. The knowledge that this jerk wanted to hurt his girl gave him extra strength. He punched Brad again and again, until Brad slumped onto the ground at his feet. He would have loved to put a bulled in his head but he heard Selphie moaning again.  
  
He at once left the unconscious attempted rapist lying there after kicking him one last time and rushed to the car. Selphie laid there, semi- conscious and moaning and calling Irvine's name.  
  
She was sweating and her flesh was pink. Irvine touched her forehead to find her burning her chest heaved as she panted and he at once realized she was drugged.  
  
'Hang on darling!' he called to her anxiously. She opened her eyes and croaked, 'Irvy.' Her hands reached out to him and touched his face and then fell limply onto her lap.  
  
Without thinking, he wrapped her in his jacket and carried her to his car.  
  
--------{@  
  
Irvine rushed into his room and laid her on the bed. She was still burning. Rushing into the bath room, he filled the entire tub with icy cold water. He then walked out.  
  
He hesitated a moment. [Well, she did say she wanted me to be her first so I don't think she would mind right?] He asked himself. [What am I doing hesitating? She might die!]  
  
He immediately stripped off the remaining of her clothes. Of course, Irvine had seen a naked woman before, but this time, he had no lustful thoughts for the nude figure in his arms. All he wants to do now is to make sure she's ok.  
  
Laying her gently into the tub of icy cold water, he took a step back. He then noticed bite marks on her breasts and neck. Furious, he grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub her body. Her flesh was beginning to turn back to its original creamy color. But there were ugly bruises everywhere.  
  
Draining the water away, he filled the tub with fresh water and rinsed the soap off. Selphie was no longer moaning or tossing now but she looked as though she was asleep. He drained the water again and dried her with a fluffy white towel.  
  
Carrying her from the tub, he laid her on his bed and covered her with the comforter. He looked at her intently from his place at the foot of the bed. He always thought she was beautiful and her innocence and enthusiasm was what captured his heart in the first place.  
  
As the night wore on, he made his final decision.  
  
--------{@  
  
Selphie winced at the throbbing in her head. [What happened?] She thought hazily. She distinctly remembered seeing Irvine's face before blacking out. But of course, it might have been an illusion.  
  
Suddenly, the memory of Brad's weight on her came rushing back into her mind. Gasping, she opened her eyes and lifted the sheets. Finding herself naked, she began to cry when she thought that Brad had done something to her.  
  
Irvine woke up with a start from the foot of the bed when he heard her sobbing. Rubbing her eyes, he saw her hunched up and crying into her hands. Thinking that she must still be pained after what the bastard did, he crawled on the bed towards her.  
  
'Selphie? Hush…everything is alright now,' he said putting his arm around her.  
  
'Irvy?' She looked up at him questioningly. 'Is it really you?'  
  
'Yes. Don't cry now,' Irvine said in a soothing voice.  
  
'Irvy!' she cried as she threw her arms around him. 'I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have…' she couldn't carry on her sentence.  
  
'Irvy. Did he…do something to me?'  
  
'No. I reached there just in time.'  
  
'Then why am I naked?'  
  
'He drugged you with LPPT. I had to give you a bath to cool you down.' He wiggled his eyebrows wickedly at her. 'Do you know you looked so pretty when you are nude?'  
  
Selphie flushed. 'I thought you would never get attracted to me,' she muttered.  
  
Irvine then decided to tell her. 'Selphie, I have never told anyone this before, but I – I am…' he faltered. Selphie looked at him with widened eyes at his half hearted confesstion.  
  
[Damn, how hard can those three words be?] Irvine cursed. The sounds of her heartbroken sobbing strengthen his resolve and he practically yelled, 'I LOVE YOU!' He thought she would start laughing at his announcement but to his surprise, she started to cry even harder.  
  
'Irvy...you never told me that. In fact you never seem to be attracted to me. How can you expect me to believe you now? Maybe you just want me to feel better,' she choked out through her tears, 'after what Brad did, or tried to do.'  
  
Irvine was temporary at loss for words. 'Selphie. I – LOVE – YOU!' he roared at her. 'YOU HEAR ME? I didn't say that just because I feel SORRY for you!'  
  
'Then why you never showed you wanted me? You could have taken me just now but you hadn't. You never even bothered to ask me properly to be your girlfriend!'  
  
'Selphie – look at me,' he put her fingers under her chin and tilted her face to meet his gaze. 'I didn't want to sleep with you because I love you. I am scared to hurt you. Other women never meant a thing to me at all. I slept with them because I don't care about them. But I care for you.'  
  
'I didn't want to spoil your innocence. Great Hyne, I was dying to touch you but I told myself, if I did, and I hurt you, I'll never forgive myself. Do you know you drive me crazy?' he teased, trying to lighten up the mood. 'Do you know it took every single ounce of my resolve to keep my snake in its cage when I'm around you?'  
  
'Irvy, why didn't you tell me earlier?' She was really crying hard now. Irvine gently wiped her tears away. He fumbled in his pants pocket and produced a small velvet box. He opened it and took the ring out.  
  
'Selphie Tilmitt, will you do me the honor by being my wife?' he asked, barely whispering as he slipped the cool metal band onto her finger. Selphie gasped at the silver colored band with a large sapphire and clusters of diamonds set into it.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Their tongues danced as Irvine felt his manhood hardening. He moaned into her mouth.  
  
Not releasing him, she undid the buttons of his shirt and ran her fingers over the hard muscled chest. There were faint scars from their battles with Ultimecia that even their advance technology could not completely heal. She traced them lightly with her finger.  
  
Unable to restrain himself any longer, Irvine fumbled and slipped out of his pants and together, they tumbled onto the bed.  
  
-------{@  
  
The sun peeked through the curtains. Selphie smiled as Irvine's arms tightened around her when he felt her move. It hurt the first time he entered her, but it felt so good to be completely with him. The feeling was so different from Brad.  
  
[The difference is that you love him and wants to be with him] a small voice in her head told her.  
  
'Selphie – do you know I love you so much?' Irvine mumbled sleepily as she turned to face him.  
  
'I don't mind hearing it more often. It was that that started this whole mess in the first place.'  
  
'What started this whole mess?'  
  
'You never told me that you love me.'  
  
'From now on, I'll make it a point to tell you I love you every single day and night for the rest of my life.'  
  
'I'll remember that in the future,' she said as his mouth bent down to capture hers in a searing kiss.  
  
-------{@  
  
This is the end of my first Final Fantasy fanfic, so please review. I never played the game, just read the fan fictions and listened to the guys brag about it. So forgive me if there are any mistakes. Of LPPT is just a drug from the figment of my imagination.  
  
|The End|  
  
OMG, I can't believe I wrote all those sap…and lime!!! OMG!...anyway, thanks for those readers that reviewed. I'm both proud and sad to announce that my first FF8 fic is done.  
  
Ying Rui, I didn't say you can't become an astounding author…I'm saying I most probably won't be one. I'm sure you can if you try. 


End file.
